Ultrahigh molecular weight polyethylene (“UHMWPE”) is commonly used in making medical or orthopaedic implants, such as artificial hip joints. The implant comprises a bearing material which articulates against a hard counterface such as a metal or ceramic counterpart. UHMWPE, as a bearing material, offers both toughness and abrasion resistance when the bearing material articulates against the hard counterface. In recent years, it has become increasingly apparent that tissue necrosis and osteolysis at the interface of the orthopaedic implant and the host bone are primary contributors to the long-term loosening failure of prosthetic joints. It is generally accepted by orthopaedic surgeons and biomaterials scientists that this tissue necrosis and osteolysis is due, at least in part, to the presence of microscopic particles of UHMWPE produced during the wear of the UHMWPE components. The reaction of the body, e.g., immune response, to these particles includes inflammation and deterioration of the tissues, particularly the bone to which the orthopaedic implant is anchored. Eventually, the orthopaedic implant becomes painful and/or loose and must be revised and/or replaced. There is a desire to improve the orthopaedic implants so that the immune response is reduced or eliminated. The present invention provides such an implant.